


Gone (A Capt. Nicholls-Oneshot)

by miss-m-and-her-writings (macytalbot)



Category: War Horse (2011), War Horse RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macytalbot/pseuds/miss-m-and-her-writings
Summary: World War I has sparked and left its devastating mark in each lives of everyone involved. But how will Michaella accept the fact that her dearest Fiancé, the gentle and handsome, Capt. Nicholls is gone?





	Gone (A Capt. Nicholls-Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this oneshot four years ago on November 2013, a few months after I finished The Explorer :D I suggest listening to Youtube to both "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri and the video Rainymood (played at the same time) while reading this :D

_And I remembered how Jim held my hand open and he placed a little blue box on my palm._

It was a hot Sunday morning when Jim came over our house. The sound of his knock over our door had woken me up; Mamma received him over our parlor, and while fumbled all over my room to get properly dressed. I knew in an instant why he has come to the house at such an early hour.

Mamma placed the tray with the teapot and cups above the stand near the couch that we sat on. I couldn't well contain my smile, and so does he.

“Now, I know that you two are dying to chitchat, so I will leave you for a while, and I hope you get to voice out things.” Mamma's deep motherly voiced encouraged us.

Have you ever been in a moment where all of the things you have thought of saying, now the situation calls for it, are all gone? The words, even verses you are dying to proclaim, now had disappeared. And what’s making it worse is his gaze--his piercing gaze that never fails to keep my heart beating then stopping it for a moment.

 _Damn sunshine, making my dearest Jim looks more handsome…_ I thought

Then suddenly, he took a breath, and he opened his mouth,

“Michaella?” Jim beamed sweetly at me.

“James?” I replied giddily at him.

“I cannot contain what I am going to say anymore… My dearest… Uhm…” He anxiously spoke. I can see the nervousness in him but I tried to let him come on his own.

He shifted at his seat, he was not himself, which worried me a little. Jim then gave a soft grunt of frustration then stopped…

“I love you Michaella… You are the woman of my dreams… The love of my life. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” His voice could never be more sincere and serene.

I gulped, trying to swallow the butterflies and other things that are beginning to flutter inside me. Myself could not believe it, but I knew this was coming; I overheard from Mamma and Jim's Mother, Anne.

But he was going to _war_. My dearest Jim was going away, yet he promises me eternity. Can this even be possible?

But he took my hand anyway, and there it was on my palm… A little blue box, with a velvet cover.

“Open it when I come home… Then, my dearest Michaella, you shall know that I will be yours, forever.” He said.

I smiled and embraced him, as tight as I can. And with that embrace, I prayed to God to take him home safely after the war.

—-

 _“Miss, a letter for Mrs. Tackett.”_ said the postman to me as I received the letter.

It had been months since the last time I saw Jim, and I was still waiting for him. But the day the postman came, with a letter, nothing was ever the same.

My mother, _Harriet_ , and sister-in-law _Eunice_ went to see the letter-it gave the gravest news… My brother _George_ died in battle. I heard Eunice burst out crying while my mother caught her in her arms before she fell over.

“Eunice! Calm yourself! It is bad for you to be upset! It’s bad for the baby!” She cried out as Eunice started to cry out loud and scream my brother’s name.

I wanted also to console Eunice but, something felt heavy inside me; It was my heart. Suddenly, an image of Jim’s face showed in my mind.

 _What if he…_ A voice spoke in my mind.

I can’t bear to have that suspicion; I hated the feeling, I needed to know the answers to the vague questions that are bothering me. My mind couldn't well understand why but I ran outside and went to the Nicholls’. I just wanted to know if they have also received a letter.

I ran as fast as I can; tripped once on a stone but it didn’t matter, I stood up and continued running till I reached their home.

But even before I could get close to their doorstep, I saw Jim’s mother and father, holding each other and crying-and Anne has a letter in her hand…

_No… It can’t be!_

And they saw me and gazed at me with such heavniess. The tears and agony painted on their faces were enough to tell his death. _Jim’s death._

“No! No…” I said with my voice shaking. I fell down on my knees, and I felt my eyes were wet… And everything became a blur…

—-

 _“Michaella, stop fiddling with that ring! Supper is ready!”_  Mamma said as I sat over the fireplace.

Indeed the little blue box’s content was an engagement ring, and it has my name and Jim’s name engraved on it. I made it into a necklace so I could have it every time near my heart.

I continued staring at it; how that little diamond shone when light would pass through it. Then, I heard Eunice lay little Gregory into his crib and approach me.

It all happened too fast; I felt her palm slap me hard on the face that I fell on my side.

“Stop it! Will you throw that bloody thing away! Stop it, Michaella! Jim is dead! George is dead! Everyone is dead! The fathers and sons that went to the war are now gone! Can’t you understand that?!” The rage in her voice terrified me, that it made me forget the stinging pain that her hand had placed in my face.

She started to cry and I heard that little Gregory started crying too.

I went over Eunice and took her into my arms as she cried.

“I know in my heart that Jim is alive, Eunice. He is alive. Maybe George is also alive. He’ll come back to us. _They_ will come back to us, I promise…”

And mother enclosed all us in an embrace.

_Jim is alive, I can feel him._

—-

_I sat in one of the tree’s branches as the rain poured down violently into the fields and on everything._

I tried to send letters but, all the answer I could get was Captain Nicholls was killed in action. I don’t want to believe them. I know my Jim is alive-I know it in my heart.

But, as I was now soaking wet because of the rain, I felt a cold hand brush on the nape of my neck, tracing my spine. Then, I felt the other hand wrap around my body… It was him. It’s the way he would always hold me.

 _“I_ _will always be here with you… Around you… In your heart."_ It was Jim, whispering into my ear.

I squeezed his hand that found my heart. It was him. It was real.

His arms now circled my waist, holding my body closer to his. I dared to turn my head and to see his face once more…

It was really Jim, but… His uniform was drenched in blood; there were holes that tore the jacket of his uniform and the blood that came out of it was like when ink spills to the paper which makes it awful.

"Jim!” I said while tears fell down on my cheeks.

 _“I love you…”_ He said with a weak voice.

“I will always love you…” I whispered.

And I embraced him as tight as I can, and I felt the ring on my chest.

I felt him. It was all real.

_Then, I woke up…_

It was all just a dream… A bittersweet goodbye from my dearest Captain.


End file.
